In an electrically driven vehicle, as for example in a lift truck or the like, it is well known to provide a battery enclosure to isolate the battery from the environment. Also, there is a need to enhance the ability of prior art battery enclosures to prevent movement of the battery should the vehicle tilt. Yet, it is to be understood that easy and convenient access to said battery must be provided for the maintenance thereof, through selective removal of a battery cover from the battery enclosure.
Prior art devices include locks and latches and other restraints mounted on the battery compartment which can secure the cover of the compartment to the battery enclosure of the compartment. Such devices do not always allow easy and convenient access to the battery.